


B- for Kissing

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, One-Sided Attraction, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair is experiencing the "love at first sight" thing.<br/>But the person he falls in love with is his new history teacher, Mr. Al-Sayf. And it's common that such relationships are forbidden.</p><p>Bad for Mr. Al-Sayf's younger brother Kadar that he looks so smiliar to his older brother... poor boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In my four month-period I had to live without internet access I got the idea to this.  
> To make it clear, I am not common with the british or american High School sytsem, don't be too angry if I say something wrong.  
> As long as I have motivation, I am going to work on this for now. Hope you enjoy it.

„Altair Ibn-La’Ahad,“ he cringed as his heavily pregnant history-teacher pronounced his name wrong.  
Without defending himself he took his seat beside Ezio, his closest friend. It was no secret that the lady, who had this…thing inside of her, hated Altair for everything. Yeah, he even annoyed her with breathing. Or were it the hormones? Whatever, she just hated him.  
And one main point for her hatred was that Altair was one of those students who do nothing but get the best grades. She just hated him for it. So she took the opportunity to yell at him because he was late.  
“I can not understand how a dumbass like you can write such good exams!” She threw the exam papers with fury on Altair’s tableside; “A”.  
Ezio looked at him with his “nice,-bro” look and nodded impressed. “The same goes to you!” the teacher shouted and punched on Ezio’s tableside. “You will probably not make it this year. You have a brain I suppose, so use it!” After sending him an angry glare she turned back to the blackboard and sighed deeply.   
Their next topic was supposed to be the French Revolution and aspects of tyranny. But all they got to hear was how awful being pregnant is and that men are all the same.   
One hell of a history class… literally!

“She is the reincarnation of Satan, I tell you”, Altair whispered to his buddy while letting his eyes on his exam.

“She’s even worse than it. She’s pregnant.” Ezio giggled for himself.

“What was that?” their teacher turned around again to face the guy who let those words out.  
“Of course… Ezio Auditore…” she filled air into her lungs as if she was about to yell them out. But instead of shouting Ezio to death, she just sighed and made an announcement (lucky Ezio).  
“This is going to be my last day here for some time. Your new teacher is going to be some novice who just finished his history studies.” Her eyes wandered through the class and rested on Altair after that. “And especially for you: Show the new one some respect.”  
Altair nodded with a smile and was already thinking of how the newbie would be.

 

He was even thinking about it on his way home. But why should he bother? He has other things to worry about like… “Mum, I’m back! How’re you doing?”   
It took some time after his mother answered, “honey I’m in the kitchen right now. I need your help.” Altair smiled, let his bag fall onto the sofa and made his way to the kitchen, where his mother tried to reach the shelves with the cups. “You put them too high. Boy, you exactly know that I can’t reach them there.”  
“Yes mum. I’m sorry… I forgot it.” He bended to kiss her on the cheek and then stretched to get her a cup for her coffee. “Here you go. Is there enough for the two of us?”  
“Sure. Would you kindly bring them to the living room? You know that it’s hard for me to reach another room and hold hot things.” His mother smiled at him and rolled to the living room, waiting for her beloved son to bring the coffee.

Altair poured the dark fluid into two cups; in one he put just some sugar and in the other some milk.  
“Mum, why aren’t we moving out?” he asked while he reached the cup to his mother.

“Why should we? This house is perfect!” Oh how stubborn she was…

“Yeah that’s right but…umm… not for you.” How awkward to say this to your own mum.

“I know that you worry about me, son. At least try to understand my situation. This house in bounded to so many memories. When I leave it, I’d leave your father too.”

Outch, that hurt. Even though she was right, Altair felt nothing but concern when he leaves the house and with it his helpless mother behind. He had to admit tho, that his mother was pretty independence for a wheelchair user. One of the disadvantaged were the stairs, which led to Altair’s living area. It made him sad to know that his mum will be bounded forever here; physically and mentally.   
“How was school?”  
His thoughts got interrupted by his mother’s voice. “Huh?”  
“How was school, my little daydreamer?”   
“Awful… my teacher shouted at me again.”  
“That history-bitch?” his mother asked with narrowed eyes, letting her cup slowly down on her tights.   
“Yep, that history-bitch again.”  
“Son, you can’t imagine how furious I am when I’m just thinking of her! When will she finally leave?” if she could stand up and make so dramatically gesture she would probably do it right now; Altair imagined how she’d do it.  
Under a deep sigh he explained: “Today was her last day. We’ll get a new one tomorrow.”  
He felt how the wheels of the wheelchair were touching his legs and his mum (at least tried) to bend over and hug him. 

“I hope the best for you, Altair. And if you’ll get a history-bitch again, you can always tell me and I’ll make her cry. In case it’s a guy, I’ll kick him in the balls.” Her expression was so serious that Altair nearly feared his mother was going to kill his next teacher. Then she laughed and patted him on the shoulder. “No, I won’t do it. I am not even able to.”

_____

The next morning Altair’s first class was history. And he came in too late (obviously).  
As he opened the door he was already apologizing and while apologizing he thought of a legit excuse for why he’s being late… but there was no need for it. The teacher wasn’t there.  
Ezio waved him to the table as he spotted his friend.

“Being late as usual?” a voice from the back said teasingly. It was Maria. Of course. Besides his “old”-history-teacher, Maria was the second who loved to get on his nerves. 

“Don’t pay attention t-“ he got interrupted by the door being opened shyly. There was a man’s voice asking “history class?”  
It was Maria who shouted him the answer.

A young man, perhaps in his middle-twenties, entered the room, holding a bag and some papers in his hands. He walked straight in front of the class and pushed his glasses up. The glasses flattered his face and fitted to the black-black eyes of him.  
He must have been at a hairdresser the day before, because his hair was trimmed short and his goatee he wore suited him just fine… and that tanned skin of his.

“Finally found the right room. Let me introduce myself first: my name is Al-Sayf, your new history teacher.”

The room was filled with silence, nobody dared to take a breath or even blink, ‘til Altair mumbled to Ezio: “He can be more than just my teacher, I swear.”

Ezio turned to him with a shocked “WHAT?!” and that drew the newbie’s attention.   
“Ezio, just look at those fabulous cheekbones.”

“Excuse me, but who are you two?” Mr. Al-Sayf made small steps in their direction, arms crossed in front of his chest and a raised eyebrow, looking all in all a little confused.

“I am Altair,” he said and continued in his mind with ‘but you can call me however you want to’.

“Altair, right?” 

“Yeah, that’s what I just said.” 

“Your previous teacher told me a lot about you.” His face stayed serious for some time; suddenly he started laughing and tilted his head. “You don’t look like I imagined you. She told me you were… special.” After he looked at Altair a little longer he seemed to lose his interest in him and let his eyes wander through the whole room.  
“I know we’re in High School and this might be ridiculous, but… could you get some name tags? I am already late and it would make no sense to start torturing you now with some boring French stuff. Nevertheless, I hope we’ll have a good time together.”

“Oh we will, Mr. Handsome.”


	2. Chapter 2

In the lunch break Altair was sitting alone in the cafeteria, eating the cold scrambled eggs his mother has made this morning for him. Beside his plate he had a flyer, which suggested some school projects for this year. They all looked pretty lame.

While he was eating, Ezio sat beside him and looked straight into his eyes; seemed to be angry with Altair.  
“What, in heaven’s name, was that?”

Altair swallowed his cold eggs and tilted his head a little to look right into Ezio’s eyes.   
“What was what?” he asked.

“…you,” he licked over his lips and moved up a bit to appear taller than he actually was and took a deep breath in; he continued more quiet now. “You, literally were undressing him in your mind. Altair, NO!” 

Altair blinked a few times as if he needed to realize what just escaped Ezio’s mouth.  
“I did what?”

“Undressing him, you fool!” 

“Who was undressing whom?” Ezio cringed when he noticed Maria behind him, holding her head between him and Altair. “Gossip-talk?”

Altair waved her away and smiled politely. “The crazy Italian has no idea what he’s talking about. Don’t mind him.”

She seemed to loose her interest in the topic, shrugged with her shoulders and left again.  
Ezio sighed in relief and turned back to Altair, who continued eating in silence. What he noticed, was that Altair’s cheeks were pink-ish and he didn’t dare to meet Ezio’s eyes.

“So, I am right?”

Again he swallowed the cold eggs, still not daring to look into the other’s eyes.

“I AM right.” Before he could say even more, Altair held a hand in front of Ezio’s mouth and made weird noises to silence him. The Italian’s eyes widened, in shock. He took Altair’s hand to put it away. “No.”

“What is your problem? It’s none of your business.”  
Offended he stood up and got ready to go. And he would have left, if Ezio wouldn’t hold him back.

“You will get him in trouble.” His voice was so low that Altair nearly couldn’t hear what he was saying.   
“When they find out about that, he’s going to be suspended.” 

Altair rolled his eyes and got rid off Ezio so he was free to go. “Leave me be. Nothing has happened. Maybe he’s an asshole and I’ll hate him the next day.”

As Ezio finally stopped talking he made his way out of the cafeteria… at least he tried. After some steps he stopped, and nearly dropped his plate. Tense he stood there, not moving an inch, staring into the corner across the room.   
The guy whom he stared at, noticed that someone watched him but ignored him like a professional, digging his nose even deeper into the book he was reading, to hide his face.

“Excuse me for a second,” Altair gave his plate and bag to Ezio who seemed to be persuading him the whole time.

Slowly he walked into the boy’s direction, hypnotized by his appearance. The boy moved a little away as Altair came closer to him and sat down beside him. No one said a word until Altair’s presence was unbearable for the guy.

“Could you, please, leave me alone?”

Altair said nothing; just stared.

“Do you have a problem? Sorry, not available to help.”

Altair bit on his lower lip to hold back a curse. But he could help it. “Dammit! That’s destroying it.”

The guy raised an eyebrow and moved away a little more. …what a creep…

“Would you kindly leave me alone. You are pretty annoying. Go away. Hey, what- stop that!”  
Altair touched the guy’s face and frowned because of the blue eyes.

“I’m Altair.” He introduced himself with a slight smile, holding out his hand for a handshake.

“GO AWAY, YOU CREEP!” The blue-eyed guy stood up and left the cafeteria furiously, leaving his book behind.   
Ezio joined him and slapped him on the occiput, as a demonstration for Altair’s stupidity.  
Then he left, without saying anything. Him leaving already said enough.

Altair bumped his head against the table, and grabbed for the book the boy left after that embarrassment.  
He opened it and read threw the introduction. On the front of the page was a note, saying: ‘For my beloved brother Kadar. Malik.’

So Kadar was the guy’s name. Good to know, he thought. He took the book with him and continued the day, thinking heavily about Kadar looking extremely like Mr. Al-Sayf.

_____

Immediately as he stepped into the house, his mother was shouting out from somewhere; slight panic was audible in her voice. “Honey? Altair, is that you?”

“Yeah, who else could enter this house?” He threw his bag onto the couch and searched for his mother. “Where are you?”

“Bathroom!” That said everything. Altair already got the image of how his mum was stuck in the bathtub, helpless. And yeah, she was stuck in the bathtub, helpless.

“How often have I told you that you are not allowed to take a bath all alone?”  
Altair crossed his arms in front of his chest and pierced his mother’s soul with his eyes.

“Less lecturing, more helping, boy.” She pulled the plug and reached for a dry cloth above her, then she covered her naked body and waited for her son to get her out. Altair was already used to this procedure. So he heaved her out, right into the wheelchair, which was standing beside the tub as always. “My clothes are lying on my bed.”  
“I got them.”

After a deep sigh he went to the bedroom, where his mother’s clothes lied neatly folded. He picked them up and made his way back to his waiting mother. Suddenly he stopped.  
There were tissues spread all over her bed, with an old photo album. That made clear what his mum was doing all day.

“Mum, you should stop that”, he said calmly while reaching the clothing to her.

“Why do you care?” Altair turned his back to her, so she could get dressed. “Can you help me with the pants?”

“Do you have your bra on?”

“…wait a moment. Yep, now.” He turned back again and kneeled in front of her, to help her pulling the pants up by lifting her legs up. “You should get a house-nurse or something.”

“This would just show that I’m a useless piece of shit. And I am not.”   
“That’s not what I want to say. I’m just pointing out that I am not always available to help you.” She mustered him with her light-eyes and sighed while nodding. 

“I’ll think of it. But for now: do you want to make dinner tonight?”

“With that you mean, order pizza?”

She shook her head and rolled out of the room to reach the living room; Altair followed her. “I thought about, some Japanese stuff now.”

“Japanese, alright.”

_____

 

The next day, Altair was early in school. Way too early. This time he had a reason to be early in school. He wanted to be the first one to write his name on the list for the school projects. And after reading that Mr. Al-Sayf is going to lead the history project (of course) he had to get in there. Doesn’t matter how boring it would be, he had to join this course.  
Ezio called him a creep after he saw his name on the list. But Altair didn’t care. For him it seemed right so spend as much time with his new teacher as possible. He even stayed longer after school to have a nice chat with him.  
If he even could know his first name…

_____

 

“I know you have my book. Give it back to me.” Kadar was suddenly standing in front of him during the break, demanding his belongings. Altair carried the book ever since he picked it up. But now that its owner wanted it back, he gave it to him.

“Who is Malik?” he said without showing any emotion.

“If you’d be able to read I wouldn’t have to answer this. My brother.”

“Guessed so. But who is he?”

“Why are you so interested? Mind your own business?” the blue-eyed boy made some steps forward until he got stopped by Altair grabbing him to his side. He stared into Kadar’s eyes and frowned. “They destroy it.”

“What the hell are you talking about, weirdo?!”

“Your eyes,” he mumbled and pushed the boy with little force away.

“Yeah, what is with them?” (Kadar didn’t even know why he still was talking to Altair. Nevertheless he acted strange).

Altair smiled for himself and mustered Kadar one more. “You look like my crush.”

“Eww, go away!” The bell rang for the next lesson; everyone left, except Altair, whose eyes seemed to chain him right where he was standing. Altair moved from his seat and walked towards Kadar, cupping his face as he reached him. “If you’d shut those eyes, I could stand it.”


	3. Chapter 3

He didn’t know how they ended up in here. He didn’t know why he even agreed to this. He didn’t know what was going on at all. The only thing he exactly knew was that he couldn’t possibly escape this situation. His vision was black, because he was forced to close his eyes and his mouth was shut because Altair’s lips were pressed against his.  
But it was important for both of them to keep quiet. If the grumpy librarian caught them, both of them would get into trouble.

Kadar was pinned against a wall; sitting on Altair’s strong tight, protected from curious eyes by a wall of books. He was not allowed to talk or to make any sound at all. A ridiculous and sad scene.

Suddenly Altair stopped moving and Kadar felt how his muscles were tense, his eyes wandering through the area. He remained silent for a few seconds before he continued with Kadar.

Altair leaned his face against Kadar’s neck, started to kiss him there, sucked on his sick as if he needed it to survive. This sudden unknown sensation made Kadar let out a breathless breath. He was so not prepared for it that his voice cracked and a high pitched squeak escaped his throat. Altair seemed angry about him making any noises and bit him. But not gently and loving; his teeth were dug into Kadar’s skin. So deep that the metallic flavour of blood filled his longing mouth.

His eyes flickered with disappointment as he let Kadar down again and stared into his eyes, licking over his lips to get the last of the boy’s taste.  
Kadar swallowed in fear, his body shook from even bigger fear. 

Altair smiled at him and gave him a last, soft kiss. “I’m sorry,” he said quiet and mustered Kadar. It seemed that he just woke up from a daydream, because he just saw now the blood that streamed down Kadar’s neck. It was just a little bit, not even enough to notice it, but Altair apologized for it with exaggerated gestures and a hard time keeping his voice low. He even offered to go together with him to the nursery, even though it would make an awkward scene.

Kadar shook his head wordlessly, sighed deep and left, nearly crying.

He felt guilt, actual, real, genuine guilt. But now was not the time for it. Kadar was away and his history teacher was probably already waiting for him.

In reality he wasn’t.  
Right in the moment Altair’s entered the already with students-filled room, Mr. Al-Sayf got ready to leave it.  
“Oh, hello Altair. I’m sorry. No class today.” And so he jogged out of the class room, holding his bag and some papers under his arm.

“What’s wrong?” he asked curiously and also a bit disappointed as he walked over to Ezio, who already got up.

Ezio first greeted Altair with a handshake and frowned after that. “Your bedtime fantasy has an emergency to deal with.”

The look on his face made it visible for everyone that he was of course sad about it but also confused. “Too bad.”

“I suggest before going home you should visit the school psychologist”, Ezio mocked and declared after pushing his friend off the room, so no one could hear them, “the thing is fucking serious now! He wanted to talk to you…alone.”

“Alone?” he asked surprised. “Why would he do that?”

“Maybe he noticed you flirting with him?”

“Oh, man, you talk crap.” Altair smirked and waved his hand as if he wanted to wave away Ezio’s words.

“…Altair, please. Just leave him be.”

Altair rolled his eyes and let out the moan-of-annoyance before he waved Ezio goodbye and left.

_____

He returned home without getting a greeting from his mum. He let his bag fall onto the couch and went to the kitchen, where his mother was sitting in her wheelchair with her cell phone at her ear. She motioned a “hello” and turned away again to nod and answer the caller.  
Altair put on some coffee and took a look into the fridge.  
His mother covered the phone’s microphone and whispered: “Honey, would you kindly go for grocery shopping? This will take a while.”

Altair smiled and sighed, and got a shopping bag together with his mom’s wallet. “I’ll be right back.”

“Sir, excuse me for a moment- Altair? You can get some take-away on your way back home. Or you cook.” That was one thing that annoyed him. Okay, maybe his mother was a bit disadvantaged and limited in what she can do, but cooking… she can cook. Or at least help him to cook something. Well, he can’t be mad at her. He’s not even allowed to be mad at her. She makes breakfast, everyday, waking up early to prepare her son’s breakfast and lunch for school. Even though she wakes up so early, she is not able to wake her son. Altair’s living areal was upstairs, and she can’t go upstairs. Advantage and disadvantage for her son.  
She can’t get up and cuddle him awake like she used to do.  
But she also can’t get up when he’s in a situation he doesn’t want his mother to catch him.  
However, all in all for both of them it was pretty sad that they, together as a small family, live so separated.

“Take-away, got it.” So he opened the door to leave and went out for grocery shopping.

The next store was just a ten minutes walk away. On his way he made a list of things they would need and hoped that he’d keep it long enough in mind. 

Arrived at the store, he stood still and looked over the road and… was that his history teacher coming out a pharmacy?  
He wasn’t reacting when his teacher first waved to him; he wasn’t even reacting when his teacher shouted if he was okay. He just showed a reaction in the moment Mr. Al-Sayf touched his shoulder to wake him up.

“You really are a daydreamer, huh?” he smiled fondly at him and excused himself for his behaviour. He meant that he isn’t allowed to touch him without his permission.

“It’s okay, Sir. No worries.” Altair smiled back and secretly wished that he would touch him even more.

“May I ask what you’re doing here?” the history-teacher asked while pushing his glasses back up.  
“Grocery shopping.”

Mr. Al-Sayf said nothing for a moment, and then looked right into Altair’s eyes and smiled again, looking like the cutest thing on earth right now.

“I need to buy some things here too.”

“We could go shopping together”, Altair said fast like a bullet-shot and thought in hindsight of what he just said. His teacher let out a giggle which sounded so wrong in combination with his appearance (that turned Altair on a little bit) and he nodded a ‘yes’.

They walked into the store together and Altair suddenly forgot all the things he wanted to buy. It was not important to him anyway, because he was walking blindly beside his handsome teacher. “Ezio told me you wanted to talk to me alone, Sir?”

His teacher cringed at the word ‘Sir’ and stopped as he heard it. “You ‘sir’-ing me makes me feel so old.”

This was the chance! “How old are you?” Too rude.  
“You are direct. I like that. But umm, I’m 25…now.”

Altair’s brain tried to calculate the age difference between them but a big ERROR sign popped out, caused by Mr. Al-Sayf’s blush. Why is he doing this?  
His brain still tried to figure out what to do and how to react, but all he got out was: “Why did you leave so early? I have to admit, I was pretty late myself.”

“There was an emergency in my family.”

“Family? So I better not ask any further?” at the end of the sentence he was kind of sad about the fact that his teacher probably won’t answer such questions.

“Yeah, that’s private, you know?” as he walked further he took out frozen pizza out of a freezer and turned back to Altair. “My brother was injured today and the wound is inflamed now. Poor boy, lying in bed and moaning from pain.”

Well, getting this information was easy now…

His teacher was putting some more items in his bag kept walking, not losing sight of Altair.  
“Altair?”

His heart literally skipped a beat as he said his name, pronounced so right with such a soft voice. And all he got out was a “huh?”

“May I ask why you are doing all the grocery shopping? I mean, it’s pretty late now and you go out for food?”

Altair thought about it for a while. Should he really tell his crush, who was also his super handsome teacher, about his family situation? Before he was able to think of a decision he started to talk.  
“I am living together with my handicapped mum. You will probably meet her anyway, so… well, she is bonded to a wheelchair. So I have to do lot things alone. But hey, I am 18, an adult okay. I should live on my own alone.”

Mr. Al-Sayf nodded in an appreciate manner and helped him with his grocery shopping.

 

“Well, Altair, was nice to meet you here and talk a bit.” The history teacher said after the two of them left the store; it being already dark outside.  
“Your old teacher said bullshit about you. I think you are a nice guy. And if you need someone to talk, hey, I’m your teacher, I can do that.”

Altair stared into his eyes, which he wanted to see really bad now but the glasses were reflecting the light of the streetlights.  
And he imagined how he’d just tip toe and kiss him under the street lights. He probably would have done that, if Mr. Al-Sayf hadn’t already said ‘goodbye’ and left.

Altair was standing there now alone, regretting a bit that he didn’t have done it. 

On his way home he bought some Chinese take-away for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Altair struggled getting out the keys out of his pocket because both his hands were occupied by the take away boxes he was holding. So he nudged the door bell with his nose and hoped that his mother would open it.  
And she did. After a while waiting in the cold of the night the door got opened and his mother let out a breath of relief, letting the concern fall off her shoulders.

"I was already worried that something happened to you. Altair, at least call me that you'll be late."

He patted her head and went straight into the kitchen to put the boxes on the table, saying nothing at all.  
His mother followed him complaining about how concerned she was about his absence and that she has something she needs to talk about with him and it's important and Altair why are you not listening?!  
"Altair? I am talking to you, stop ignoring me!"

"Mum please, I am tired okay. I go and hit the bed now. See you tomorrow, love you." And without giving her the routine good-night-kiss he went up the steps to his area and locked himself up in his room (even though there was no need to lock it up).  
As he was sitting on his bed's edge, Altair just starred into nowhere, grabbing on his blanket and let out a deep sigh of disappointment. A wave of huge self-disappointment flashed over him.  
I should have done it, he thought, now I fucked up.

His mind was hammering, pulsing as if it was reminding him of how stupid he was, that he just should have go for it. Just go for it and don't care for the consequences; he'd let future-Altair deal with it. Because present-him would totally have enjoyed this moment.  
He also let future-Altair deal with the consequences of being mean to his mother.  
Because now he was too tired to do anything.

_____

"Kadar, why won't you tell us how your day was?" His mother was pouring more tea into his cup and smiled fondly at him. "You are so calm since a few days."

"It's nothing, mother. I am not in the mood for family dinner to be honest."

The fond smile of his mother changed to a grumpy frowning. She pointed at Malik while facing Kadar. "Your brother isn't visiting us that often since he left, so we have to enjoy our rare family moment! Show some respect, boy!"

Malik waved his mother silent and took a sip out of his cup. "Mum, it's fine. Kadar has it rough enough, don't dig on him too much." His smile was dedicated to his baby brother and Kadar appreciated it by putting on a weak cocked smirk.

A blanket of silence seemed to lie over the family dinner. It was a comfortable silence though.   
But their mum broke through it by talking to Kadar again. "Does it still hurt, honey?"

"Oh gosh, mum," Malik yelled out and thumped the table, making the ceramic dishes clink. His mother tried to yell back but Malik cut her word and suddenly they both started arguing about what would be the best for the boy without noticing that Kadar left the table.  
He was sick of his brother getting involved in everything. He was tired of his mother caring too much. He was annoying of both of them thinking they know what is the best for him.

His shoulder and neck were pulsing and of course hurting. And he started to cry.  
Not because of the pain, but because he imagined what Altair would do to him tomorrow.  
What if one day he wanted more than just 'a little make out'? "No", he cried out in despair, "I don't want to be someone's toy."  
Kadar curled himself up in his blankets, mumbling into his pillow now. The knocking on his door got overheard because he dug his face even deeper into the pillow and all he perceived was his own sobbing of misery.  
So the sensation of his shoulder being touched made him cringe and gasp for air in surprising shock. His brother's eyes were meeting his as Kadar looked up to Malik, trying to look angry but he just couldn't.

"Hey, why don't you just tell me what is wrong. I can try to help you."  
Kadar shook his head and avoided eye-contact. "Come on, don't be so stubborn."

"Malik, you don't understand... I can't." With tilting his head aside and turning his body away from Malik he wanted to show him to leave him alone; he just wanted to be left alone.  
But his brother wasn't showing any effort of getting out. No, he even rested his head on Kadar's shoulder. "Just tell me who did this to you and I'll take care of it."

"Dammit Malik, what about the 'you don't understand'-part did you not understand? If I will tell you, there are going to be consequences for me, for him and especially for you!"

"So, it is a 'he'." 

"Please, leave me", his voice cracked, resulting from Malik hugging him from behind.   
"Why are you always doing this?"

"I am here to help you." 

"Stop playing the teacher at home", to escape Malik's embrace, Kadar rolled over to the other side of his bed, back showing to his brother. "I am protecting you from consequences."

"And I am here to protect you from harm. So tell me. Who did this to you?"

Kadar let out a desperate sigh. He exactly knew that his brother wouldn't stop bugging him until he would tell him who was it. But he also knew that Malik would get into trouble if he'd know who it was... and which intention Altair had. Not forgetting that Altair would get into trouble too. Malik, though, could get suspended. Not only losing his job but also his existence. His brother was very new in this branch and could lose his qualifications...   
It was nothing he wished for.   
Malik showed no intention of letting go of this topic unless Kadar told him a name.  
So he did.

"Altair", is escaped weak and silent out of his mouth, hoping Malik to overhear it.   
His reaction was showing that he heard it, being not amused at all; facial expression being a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Kadar, it is the truth? You are not making this up, do you?"

"Malik, I am not. I can even tell you when and where it was. Yeah, I can tell you why! But as I already said, if you confront him with it, you are getting into big trouble! So please, don't worry about it. Okay, Altair bit me. I know, it's not appropriate and weird, but please. Don't talk to him about it."

"You must be out of your mind! It...-it can't be him. He doesn't seem to be someone who...who would do this. How did it even happen?"

Kadar rubbed his eyes, pretending he was tired. And he actually was. He was tired of his brother getting involved in everything.  
Tired of it all. So he let it out...

______

In the morning, Altair woke up earlier than usually. It was unlikely for him to be awake before the alarm clock rang, but he wasn't trying to take his 'five-more-minutes' like he always did. This time he got up straight away, wanted to go out noticing his door was still locked.  
"Yeah right", he sleepily mumbled, unlocked the door and stepped outside. The pleasant smell of fresh brewed coffee and baked bread was welcoming him and he followed it to the kitchen.  
His mother was awake too, preparing breakfast like she did everyday. The 'good morning, sweetheart' was missing though. Altair knew why. Yesterday he really fucked up.

"Good morning mum", he hugged her and gave her a forehead kiss, pressing her even tighter after that. She seemed to understand and laid her arms around him, at least she tried.  
"It's okay honey. Sit down and have your breakfast."

He thanked her with another hug and for the rest of the morning he tried figure out how to fix past-Altair's mistakes.


End file.
